


Carpe Diem

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Closer
Genre: Multi, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Closerficfest: 148. Sharon/Brenda/Fritz - (not established) Sharon walks in on Brenda and Fritz in Brenda's office</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

“I’m getting too old for this.” Sharon murmured under her breath as she pulled her gun holster off and dropped it into her desk drawer. She sat down in her chair with a sigh before kicking off her shoes and leaning back. She vowed that she’d only put in a half hour of paperwork and then she’d go straight home and make dinner and have a massive glass of Chardonnay. 

She sat up straight and booted up her computer and it was then that she saw the blinking light on her office phone. “No…” She whined. “No, no, no, have mercy.” 

Sharon rubbed her face tiredly. “Fine.” She leaned on her elbows and pressed the message button. 

“ _Captain, it’s Chief Johnson. I have that report for you. Come up and grab it whenever. Thank yew!_ ” 

“Oh, that woman.” Sharon sighed. She grabbed the in box on her desk and sorted through it. Brenda was supposed to have dropped the report off but, of course, she was going to make Sharon work for it. 

Sharon slipped her shoes back onto her aching feet and stood up. Brenda and Sharon had a complicated relationship; at this point they seemed to respect each other but couldn’t resist the occasional power trip. That report was supposed to be done and on her desk that morning and Brenda was going to make her go upstairs at _seven thirty at night_ to retrieve it after one of the longest shifts of Sharon’s life. 

As she stood in the elevator with her arms crossed, watching the numbers ascending she found it hard to stay mad though. For all their initial pettiness the two had developed a rather seamless rapport and Sharon had caught Brenda’s line of sight dropping to her bust or her ass more than once. For that matter, Agent Howard was very friendly toward her – at first it seemed like he was just being nice to her to offset his wife’s callousness but there had been quite a few times she would’ve sworn she was being hit on. 

The elevator dinged and she stepped out, shaking away her thoughts. She was almost certainly reading into the situation, a little bit of fantasy. Brenda and Fritz were married and they were both about ten years younger than her – why would they even want to bother with her. 

Major Crimes was deserted but the light was on in Brenda’s office. At least she was going to be there to hand her the report – not that she’d have the decency to feel bad for not getting it to her on time. But at least Sharon would have the satisfaction of looking her in the eye and showing Brenda that she wasn’t bothered or impressed by her power play. 

Sharon shook her head clear again. Maybe she was bothered. Maybe she was hot and bothered. The sooner she got this over with the sooner she could get that foolishness out of her head. 

Sharon opened the door to Brenda’s office and immediately regretted it. “ _Jesus_.” Her hands flew up to cover her eyes and she promptly turned away from the lurid tableau. “I didn’t see anything. I didn’t see anything.” 

All three people in the room knew that was a lie. 

“Well, why don’t you turn around and get a better look, Captain?” Brenda drawled, her Georgian accent dripping with arousal. 

Sharon bit her lip, her whole body flushing. 

“Always room for one more.” Fritz added. 

Sharon remained rooted to the spot, trying to ignore the undeniable arousal she was experiencing. “I… I think I should maybe… not… I have paperwork…” 

“If you really wanted to go you wouldn’t still be in the office.” Brenda purred. 

_Shit_. Sharon realized that Brenda was right. The obvious thing to do would have been to leave the office immediately but she had stayed. She had stayed and she was finding hard to deny how turned on she was. 

Sharon turned around slowly and fairly swooned, taking in the image of Fritz and Brenda in various states of undress as she stepped ever closer to them. “I’m usually so much more level headed than this.” She said, more to herself than to the others. 

When she was close enough to reach, Brenda grabbed a handful of Sharon’s blouse, yanking her the rest of the way. Brenda was sitting on the edge of her desk with her skirt up around her waist and her panties dangling from her foot. Fritz’s pants were around his ankles and his button down was unbuttoned and his tie discarded. 

Sharon’s lips hovered over Brenda’s and Brenda waited patiently. Brenda was going to make her make the final decision. And _oh god_ , she desperately wanted to, in fact Sharon couldn’t even remember the last time she’d had sex and she hadn’t had a ménage à trois since college. 

“Oh fuck it.” Sharon whispered as she closed the distance between them and kissed Brenda hungrily. Brenda moaned into the kiss and Sharon knew that there was no turning back now. Consequences be damned. 

Fritz cupped Sharon’s cheek and Sharon turned to him, leaning up and capturing his lips. He tasted like he’d just gone down on Brenda. As the kiss continued, Brenda tugged Sharon’s blouse from her skirt and ran her hands up the smooth skin of Sharon’s back and unhooked her bra deftly.

Fritz broke the kiss to trail nips and licks down Sharon’s neck, her fingers slid into his short hair, massaging his scalp, her other hand wrapped around Brenda’s waist. 

Brenda finished unbuttoning Sharon’s blouse and Sharon broke contact to slip out of it. Brenda leaned in to take one of Sharon’s nipples into her mouth but Sharon dodged it in favor of dipping to lavish attention onto Brenda’s instead. 

Brenda groaned; she was throbbing with arousal. “Captain?” Sharon looked up and Brenda grinned, “if you’d be so kind?” 

Sharon nipped at Brenda’s bottom lip before getting onto her knees in front of Brenda. Her fingernails were too long to use her fingers properly but she used them to separate Brenda’s folds. Sharon swiped her tongue along the length of her pussy and Brenda moaned loudly. Sharon dipped her tongue into Brenda and then swirled up to her clit. 

Brenda’s hands slipped into Sharon’s hair, squeezing encouragingly. 

“Sharon’s really good at that,” Brenda panted, locking eyes with Fritz. “I think she’s done it before. You owe me ten bucks.” 

Fritz grinned, “a bet I’m happy to lose.” He cupped Brenda’s cheek and kissed her deeply. 

Sharon pressed the flat of her tongue against Brenda’s clit and Brenda’s head lolled back. “Oh shit.” She gasped, squeezing her eyes shut. Fritz trailed kisses down Brenda’s chest, latching onto alabaster skin, raising a dark hickey on the soft orb of Brenda’s breast. 

“Shit, shit,” Brenda cursed, her muscles tightening and clenching. “Sharon, yes, yes, yes…” 

Sharon sucked gently on Brenda’s clit and Brenda arched her back, breath hitched and groaned as waves of pleasure rolled over her. For a few long moments she lay completely still, breathless and sated. 

When she opened her eyes again Sharon and Fritz were liplocked and Sharon was pushing off his shirt. Brenda grinned, enjoying the sight of her husband with his hands up the older woman’s skirt. Brenda slipped a hand between her legs and circled her clit with the pad of her finger. 

“I want to watch you two now.” Brenda purred. 

Fritz pulled back from the kiss. “Lady’s choice.” 

Sharon turned around in his arms, pressing her ass against his erection and he groaned. Sharon leaned over Brenda on the desk. Brenda ran her hands over Sharon’s curves, stopping to pinch her nipples before cupping her cheeks and pulling her down for a bruising kiss. 

Sharon’s chin still glistened with Brenda’s come and Brenda moaned hungrily. Brenda grabbed handfuls of Sharon’s skirt and bunched the garment up around her waist. Sharon glanced back over her shoulder encouragingly and Fritz grinned. 

Fritz stuck two fingers into his mouth before sliding the digits along Sharon’s pussy. “Fuck. Sharon, you’re so wet.” 

“So what are you doing talking about it, Fritzy?” Brenda grinned over Sharon’s shoulder. Brenda turned back to Sharon. “Fuck her already, am I right?” 

“You are right.” Sharon agreed and she felt a full body blush engulf her. 

Sharon knew that the situation she was in was ridiculous but on the other hand she hadn’t had any in way too long. When she wasn’t having it regularly she was happy without it but presented with a very unique opportunity, she now felt desperate for contact. 

Brenda Leigh Johnson kissing and nipping her neck, behind her ear was maddeningly amazing and when Fritz thrust into her it felt like sensory overload for a moment. 

“Fuck.” Sharon groaned. “Don’t stop…” 

Fritz held Sharon’s hips as he thrust, pulling her back to him as he pushed forward. Sharon proper herself on her elbows to lift her weight from Brenda. Brenda hooked her legs around Fritz, feeling his thigh muscles working as he thrust. 

Sharon buried her face in Brenda’s neck, her moans and groans getting louder. Brenda nibbled the shell of Sharon’s ear and reached between them to draw tight circles over Sharon’s clit. 

Sharon panted, “jesus…” 

Fritz groaned, feeling the familiar tightening, feeling Sharon’s inner muscles squeezing him. Sharon’s breath hitched and she arched her back before letting out a long moan and the feeling of Sharon’s inner walls expanding and contracting drove him over the edge and he came with a guttural moan. 

Fritz pulled up his pants and sat down on the chair, breathless. Sharon stole a kiss from Brenda before straightening up and pushing her skirt down. Brenda pushed herself back into a sitting position, watching Sharon intently as she retrieved her blouse and bra. 

Sharon stood there for a moment before smoothing down her hair. “Well… have a good night.” 

Sharon was all the way out the door when Brenda purred, “Captain?”

Sharon turned around and locked eyes with the blonde and felt herself shiver. “Yes?”

Brenda grinned, holding out a manila folder. “The report?”


End file.
